Navi's Annoyances
by Potterfan1232
Summary: After defeating Ganondorf Link could live on with his life peacefully...that is until an annoying fairy appears. Can Link bear with or will he be droven into insanity and shoot himself. ONESHOT


_Yo people! I decided to make a short one shot story. It's kinda funny so give it a chance._

* * *

Link, the hero of time who had defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule rode back to Kokiri Forest as a kid and continue on with his life after saving the world. Now he could relax. 

Or is he?

"Ah. Back to my house! This is great and-" Link stopped when seeing a blue fairy in front of his house. "Navi. What are you doing here?" Link asked. "Well I decided to come here and live here so I made a meeting and they were like 'SHUT UP AND LEAVE!' So I did!" Navi told Link. Link got a vein forming out of his head. He remembered how annoying Navi could get. The HEYS! And the LISTENS! He took out a bottle and had an evil grin."Hey Navi, how about going in this bottle. It's a cold day," Link said grinning. "But I-JUST GET IN!" Link forced as he waved his bottle to Navi. He closed the bottle with the fairy in the speed of light. He put the bottle on the floor. "DIN'S FIRE!" Link yelled as he smashed the floor, emiting out fire. The bottle with the fairy melted. Link chuckled ans went home.

"Finally, now I could sleep, sleep, sleep...more sleep. As long as that annoying fairy is dead I will just sleep! Yeah that's all I-" Link saw Navi in his room. "What the! How did you get here! I burned you to death!" Link said confused. "You burnt me? Really! I came in the house before you even went inside," Navi said. Link had a question mark above his head. "Who did I burn then?" Link opened the door and saw mido looking at the burned fairy. "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE KILLED MY FAIRY!" Mido shouted as Link closed the door making sure no one found him guilty. He then stared daggers at Navi. "Okay, you can stay but don't even try to annoy me!" Link told as Navi said "okee-dokey!"

Link didn't trust her.

The next day Link woke up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and then saw Navi going through his stuff. "Navi, whatcha-COOL A BOMB!" Navi interupted Link as she took out a bomb from his bag. She threw it with all her might to the center of the room. "NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!" Link shouted as the bomb landed.

**BOOM!!!!**

The treehouse burned down with Link steamed up with smoke and soot. He then just recognized something. "Hey! Navi burnt herself to death! YES! Now I could live on PEACEFULLY!" Link started dancing around, happily until he saw Navi. "How are you still alive?" Link asked. "I got of your treehouse by the window before the bomb blew up," Navi explained. Link screamed so loud it could be heard all the way to Hyrule Castle.

"Hey!" Navi said as Link stared at her with fire buldging in his eyes.

The next day Link, Saria, and a few Kokiris tried to help build the treehouse again. Link was sawing on the wood. He hummed Zelda's Lulluby while doing it until Navi said, "LISTEN!" Link stopped and kept going as he heard nothing. "HEY!" Navi shouted. Link tried ignoring. It was very hard for him. Navi gave up and flew away. Link sighed in relief. "**HELLO!**" Link heard Navi straight at his ears. He moved backwards and accidently slashed something.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Link closed his eyes not to see a Kokiri mising a hand. "Sorry!" Link said as he turned Navi and pointed a accusing finger at her. "You! What did you want!?" "How's the treehouse coming along?" Navi asked as if nothing happened. "Navi, if you do something like this I will have to excort violance," Link warned to her.

The treehouse was finally built the next day. Link went to eat berries in his barrels until he saw Navi with purple juice on her. "DELICIOUS!" Navi yelped. Link growled at her and left. He walked out of the treehouse to take a walk until he heard a CRASH! Link immediately turned his body around and saw Navi and a burnt down ladder. "Oh hi Link! I just burned down your ladder with a fire on a stick. I wanted to play hopscotch so I burnt your ladder down for the squares!" Navi said cheerfully as if nothing happened. "How could you play hopscotch if you don't have legs?" Link asked with no tone. Navi froze. "Oh yeah. Good point," she said. Link growled and then stopped. He thought for a moment. All Navi wanted is to stay with me. That's all she wants so maybe I should let her.

"Look Navi, even though you accidently made me kill a fairy, burned down my house, made me chop off a Kokiri's hand off, ate all the foods I have, and burned down my ladder, I should accept the fact of you staying with me. You may live with me," Link appoligized. "Oh yay! Did I mention that I burned your Zelda games, Nes, Snes, Gameboy, Gameboy Color, Nintendo 64, Gameboy Advance, Gameboy SP, Gamecube, Wii, and Nintendo DS for fun!" Navi said as Link saw a great fire next to his house with all the stuff Navi said. Link yelled so loud everyone from Earth to Neptune could hear it.

_2 hours later._

Link is on the table with a plate that had ketchup, a little cow meat, and a blue ball. "Ah! My favorite, Cow Ketch Navi!" Link stuck his fork in Navi and ate it. That was till another fairy named Tatl appeared. She jingled herself around like a chime. "This fairy might make a good wind chime for my front door!"

* * *

_Hee hee! One shot story by the way. Hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
